Randomness
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Crazy random things for the YYH gang for the non yaoi fans! alot of out of charaters, Murkuro is in this alot too! R&R .
1. Did Kurama call me poodle?

Randomness,Insaneness and Out of Charaterness 

Fox Soul : I'm so hyper! Bwhahahaa!

Hiei: Oh no oh God no!

Kurama: Run for your lives!

Yusuke: she'll makes us do thing so scary

Fs: Yes run run Flee flee!

Mukuro: FS does not own YYH,or Will & Grace if she did she'll froce Kurama to marry her

Kurama: come again?

Mukuro: nothing

Fs: bwahaha!

Chapter One: Did you just call me Poodle?

Kurama was watching tv and Will and Grace was on, His favorite charater was Karen. Hiei walks in"hn.." Hiei says Kurama turns and smiles"hello poodle" Kurama says. Hiei raises an eyebrow'Hello...I think" Hiei says.

The Next day...

Kurama was walking down the street and he bumped into Yusuke, Yusuke blinked"oh hey Kurama" he said. Kurama smiled"hello poodle" Kurama said smileing. Yusuke rose an eye brow"did you just call me poodle?" Yusuke asked. kurama nodded"yes Poodle" Kurama said. Yusuke gave a nervous laugh"okay.."

The Next Next day!...

Kurama was at the musicstore picking up some Enigma and Enya cds. He sees Kuwabara. He walks up to him"Hello Poodle" kurama says. Kuwabara luaghed" oh hey Kurama, whatcha buying? " Kuwabara asked. Kurama holds up his Enya and Enigma cds. Kuwabara"I didn't know you were into Irish music" Kuwabara says. "Its Celtic and Enya is Celtic Enigma is erm...I don't know what type of band they are but they are good you should listen to them." Kurama says looking at his watch"oh I have to see ya later poodle!" Kurama said running off to buy his cds. Kuwabara waved bye"oh wait did he call me poodle?" he asked him self

The Next Next Next day...

Kurama was walking threw Makai with Hiei"well Poodle do you know where we are?" Kurama asked. Hiei growled"For the Thousandth time done call me poodle!" Hiei yelled. Kurama whimper"but it suits you so well Poodle" Kurama said. Hiei growled and Mukuro randomly appears"hello" she says as Hiei blinks. Kurama smiles"Hello Poodle" Kurama says Mukuro grines"who's ya daddy?" she asked Kurama grines"You are!" Kurama says they both laughed. Hiei growls" I HATE YOU ALL!" he screams. Mukuro and Kurama blinked" Sorry poodle" they said at the same time. Hiei walks off all pissed"damn that word to hell!" he screams

Fs: that was funny

Kurama: Yes poodle it was..

Hiei: shut up i hate that word

Mukuro: Don't listen to him he hates everything

Hiei:no I don't

Mukuro,FS and Kurama: Don't worry we still love you Poodle

Hiei growles and walks off

Mukruo: R&R please!

Kurama: Bye Poodles! (the readers lol)


	2. Horoscope For Today!

Randomness

FS: Hey peeps

Hiei: NOOO RUN AWAY!

Kurama: Hiei..

FS: don't make me call Mukuro

Hiei shuts up.

FS:good I do not own YYH or Werid Al

Chapter 2: Horoscope

One day Team Urameshi was board and didn't have anything better to do so the went to the Karaoke bar and sang Werid Al songs all day long The first song the group sand was Horoscope

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara (sings):

Aquarius!(Yusuke)   
Theres travel in your future when your tounge freezes to the backof a speeding bus,  
Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-a-mole 17hours a day.

Picies!(Kuwabara)  
Try to aviod any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola Viruis  
You are the true lord of the dance,  
No matter what those idiots at work say

Aires!(Hiei)

The look on your face will be priceless when you find that 40pound watermelon in your colon  
Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf,  
And give a hickey to Maryil Streep.

Taurus!(Kurama)  
You will never find true happiness,  
What you gonna do, cry about it?  
The stars predict that tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch ofstuff, and then go back to sleep.

(All of them)

Thats your horoscope for today, for today-ay-ay-ay  
Thats your horoscope for today  
Thats your horoscope for today, for today-ay-ay-ay  
Thats your horoscope for today

Gemini!(Yusuke)  
Your birthday party will be ruined once again, by your explosiveflatulance,  
Your love life will run into trouble when your fiancie throws ajavilin through your chest.

Cancer!(Kuwabara)  
The position of Jupiter says that you should spend the rest ofthe week face down in the mud,  
Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while takingyour driving test.

Leo!(Kurama)  
Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and tape it to yourbosses face, oh no,  
Eat a bucket of tuna flavored pudding and wash it down with agallon of strawberry Quick

Virgo!(Hiei)  
All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligence, EXCEPT FORYOU!  
Expect a big suprise today, when you wind up with your headimpaled upon a stick.

((All of Them))

Thats your horoscope for today, for today-ay-ay-ay  
Thats your horoscope for today  
Thats your horoscope for today, for today-ay-ay-ay  
Thats your horoscope for today

Now you may find it inconciveable or at the very least a bitunlikely,  
that the relitive position of the planets and the stars couldhave  
could a special deep significance or meaning that exclusivelyapplies to only you,  
But let me give you my assurance that these forcasts andpredictions,  
are all based on on solid scientific documented evidence,  
so you would have to be some kind of moron,  
not to realize that every single one of them is absoultely true,Where was I?

Libra!(Yusuke)  
A big promotion is just around the corner,  
for someone much more talented than you!  
Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that when yourappendix bursts next week.

Scorpio!(Hiei)  
Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall screaming from anopen window,  
Work a little bit harder on improving you low self esteem, youstupid freakPoints to Kuwabara .

Kuwabara: "whats was that shrimp!"

Sagitatirius!(Kurama)   
All your friends are laughing behind your back, Kill Them...Kurama glares at everyone  
Take down all the naked pictuires of Ernest Borgiene you've gothanging in your den.

Capricorn!(Kuwabara)  
The stars say you're a exciting and wonderful person, but youknow they're lying,  
If I were you I'd lock my doors and windows and never, never,never, never, never, leave my house again

(ALL of them)

Thats your horoscope for today, for today-ay-ay-ay  
Thats your horoscope for today  
Thats your horoscope for today, for today-ay-ay-ay  
Thats your horoscope for today

Team Urameshi bows as everyone claps

Hiei: Kuwabaka I didn't know you can sing

Kuwabara: HEY! Its Bara! and yes I can shorty!

Kurama: Thats the only werid al song i like

Yusuke : Kurama you need to loisten to him more

They all leave and went to get sweet snow

FS: thats chapie 2 hope you like it.


	3. EVIL PINK CHIBI BUNNIES

-1Fox Soul: sorry I haven't been updating I had a huge mega writers block but hey I'm sorry

Hiei: Hn whatever, I thought you have midterms to study for?

FS: I do but I have time to write this chapter

Mukuro: Leave her alone so she can write

Kurama: Did I heard the word Midterm?

FS: No you didn't

Hiei: Yes She said it.

Kurama smirks evilly " come on Sami time to study" Pulls Fox Soul off into a room

FS:"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hiei laughs evilly Mukuro smacks him over the head

FS from the room " ON WITH THE STORY….KURAMA NO NOT MATH! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mukuro and Hiei: O.O Meep

Chapter 3... The evil chapter when Kurama gets Inari Zushi and Hiei gets Sweet snow…when they become frenzied and started to build a evil army of Chibi bunnies.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yusuke cried as Kurama laughed evilly. "NOT MATH!" Yusuke cried like he was in pain. Hiei sat at the window scared of this math, but also enjoying Yusuke's screams of pain.

Yusuke's mom walks in with Inari and Sweet Snow . Yusuke's face turns pale "mom no! they don't need the sugar! " Yusuke said. But it was too late….there was evil laughter coming from the 2 demons. Yusuke turned and screamed "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mukuro who heard the scream walked in "Oh God! What happen to you?" She asked as Yusuke was tied up and a Pink Chibi Bunny was growling at him, foam coming from his mouth. Mukuro raised an eye brow "WTF mate what going on?" Chu said walking in. The Pink Chibi Bunny started to growl even more and bit into Yusuke's foot" NO Owch! " He said. The Pink Chibi Bunny charged at Mukuro, Chu screamed like a girl and hid behind Mukuro. Mukuro kicked it out the window. She rolled her eyes "Men.." she said.

Yusuke blinked 'ah guys…we have a problem" he said pointed to the Huge Pink Bunny ears that appeared on his head. Mukuro burst out laughing, Chu screamed like a girl again. Kuwabara ran in "Urmeshi Hiei and Kurama are building a Evil Army of Pink Chibi Bunnies!" he said. Mukuro Growled "They must stopped!" she said fire surrounding her. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Chu "O.O Meep!"

Yusuke sighed "Lets go but First.." everyone tense "Can I have A Carrot?" Yusuke asked. Everyone does a Anime Fall. They all ran out to find Hiei and Kurama.. They were in the park, talking to…The EVIL PINK CHIBI BUNNIES! Chu screams like a girl again. Mukuro drop kicks him "Be a real man toughen up Maggot!" She yelled. Yusuke and Kuwabara " O.O Meep!"

Kurama spotted the group of People and he just stared. Yusuke waved "Yo" Kurama growled

"Hiei they are Here" Kurama said. Hiei was flirting with a Neko demon. Kurama sweat roped. Mukuro growled and picked up a metal pipe she hit Kurama first "that's for being well…you!" she said. Kurama fell back with the anime swirls. Hiei smiled' your such a Kawaii Kitty…" he said about to kiss her. The Neko demon ran away, Hiei blinked "Nani? " he looked around. Mukuro hit him over the head " YOUR SO DEAD! I WILL KILL YOU!" she said. Yusuke, Chu , Kuwabara , Kurama , and The EVIL PINK BUNNIES " O.O Meep!" Mukuro continued to beat the crap out of Hiei.

FS: Love that Chapter

Hiei: I didn't I wanna to kiss the Kitty

FS: Mukuro's Fury

Hiei freezes" Read and Review

Kurama: HEY What about me I didn't say anything in this chapter expect" Hiei they are here you made me be evil!

Fs . . " I love you Kurama

Kurama" I love you Sami! Hugs Sami A.K.A Fox Soul

FS: YAY!

Hiei "Suck up"


	4. Sailor Tentei

-1FS: YES 2 Chappies in one day!

Hiei: oh no not again!

Mukuro smirks "let the girl write"

Kurama "Please let me have a bigger part"

Fox Soul grins evilly

Hiei and Kurama: O.O Meep

Chapter 3 Sailor Tentei!

A demon was destroying the city, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama , and Hiei are watching it. Luna magically appears out of no where "The Senshi are sick so for today you Reikai Tentei will be come the Sailor Tentei!" Luna says Artemis smiles "yes please stop those monsters! " he says. Yusuke blinked "What like become Sailor scouts no way dude" he said. Kuwabara screamed like a girl" Talking Kitties my dreams have come true!" he yelled. Kurama and Hiei sweat dropped

Luna sighed "You must save the city Here is your transformation pens!" Luna said. Pen appeared magically in front of each of them. Yusuke blinked 'Ah man cats you owe us!" he said. Luna smiled "I know now say this to transform Spirit Cosmic Power Make Up! " Luna said. Yusuke blinked. Luna looked at Hiei "for you you say Dark Flames Cosmic Make Up" Luna said Hiei glared.

Artemis walked over to Kurama " You say Flora Cosmic Power Make Up! And For you Kuwabara you say Solar Cosmic Make Up! " he said. Kurama sighed' I have a bad feeling about this." he said. Hiei nodded in agreement

Yusuke sighed "Alright lets give it a try! " He said grabbing the pen thing "Spirit Cosmic Power!…" Hiei sighed "Dark Flame Cosmic Power.." Kuwabara smiled " Solar Cosmic Power!" Kurama sighed " Oh boy Bad feeling….Flora Cosmic Power…"

They are yelled at the same time " MAKE UP!" They all transformed. The the transformation was done, they were no longer 4 boys standing there…Four girls! Yusuke growled " what the Hell" she screamed. Hiei growled, "what did you do to me!" Kuwabara blinked "guys…were not guys anymore" she said. Kurama blushed " umm I know I should listen to my feeling." she said. Kurama looked a little like Sailor Moon. She had the pig tails and her hair was straighter, the outfit was red and pink ((sorry Kurama fans I couldn't help it Don't hate me!)) and she had red high heals.

Yusuke had a green and Dark green outfit, her hair was as long as Rei's. she had knee high boots. Yusuke sighed "This is bad!" Hiei growled, she had a black and red outfit and had black ankle boots. Her hair was not spiky anymore but back in a pony tail, Like Motoko, Kuwabara had a blue outfit on and she did change that much same hair style just got thinner and uglier. Luna smiled" now go get that Monster Sailor Tentei " she said.

FS: My first cliffy!

Hiei glares: "You turned me into a chick!"

Kurama smiled "its not that bad"

Hiei glares "Kurama your wearing pink…"

Kurama blinks "so I think pink is a nice color "

Hiei growls" I lost him to the dark side.."

Mukuro" Read and review"


End file.
